


Gems cyan and blue topaz

by RandomTranslations



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Adventure, Chris Gender, Drama, F/F, F/M, Kanade Gender, Kirika Gender, Leiur Gender, Magic, OC, Other, Romance, Tsubasa Gender, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTranslations/pseuds/RandomTranslations
Summary: Tsubasa Kazanari is the new leader of the clan in a villa far from the war that is unleashed in his country thanks to the poverty and the drought. Forced to marry after visiting his father, Tsubasa must travel to the capital to choose one of the ladies chosen. The problem: before reaching his destination, he had already chosen the woman of his dreams. / ADV. Genderbender





	Gems cyan and blue topaz

The day was beautiful. The flowers began to flower, thus beginning the spring. The breeze cooled perfectly and the sun was not even at its peak. The leaders of the Amou and Kazanari families enjoyed a pleasant duel by the best warriors of both families. Ruby and sapphire looked at each other with defiance and determination, the leaders of both clans looked at each other equally, recognizing the abilities of their opponents, but they were not losing either.

"The duel of the pen begins!" There was a cry from the old leader of the Amou clan; it was at that moment that one of the servants of the Kazanari clan issued the signal that started the challenge.

On the lake two stones on top of the other stood with two groups of about nine people. A firm vertical stone held the staggering horizontal stone in which were the best fighters belonging to the battalion Kazanari and Amou, who dressed in blue and red respectively. In a synchronized way, those belonging to the Kazanari jumped at the same time as the leader of the Amou, leaving in total unbalance to the other warriors, leaving only four warriors of the Amou clan, counting the leader, in the rock. But of course, this didn't mean a total defeat for the Amou, as they managed to make with even four of them reduce the Kazanari to the same number of warriors. The leaders were strolling around the rock in order to keep them steady, until inevitably left only the leader of the Amou along with the leader of the Kazanari and his apprentice.

"Finally!" The boy with red hair and red eyes seemed amused in a corner of the rock, receiving an equally amused look from another younger blond and green-eyed man who lay in the center of the rock while the Indigo eyes sighed tiredly at the other end.

"You'll see how we're gonna defeat you, Kanade-san!" The blond said encouragingly.

"It's not to discourage you kid, but you know that my goal is Tsubasa," he replied, staring at the blue-eyed guy who looked serene.

"It better for you don't underestimate Kirika. He's full of surprises"

Once the words had been uttered, the tall, stout-haired boy with slightly long disheveled red hairs and vermilion eyes flung himself in the direction of his equal in stature and condition but with long bluish hair tied in a low back ponytail -as a his samurai offspring says- who received him easily in a kata and threw him into the center of the rock where he was received by the young Kirika, who was younger and smaller than both, but who also showed the best of himself in a quickly way. The exchange of katas gave the elders the spectacle they were longing for, Tsubasa stood aside, his job was to play as the silent stabilizer of the battle scene of those who were his apprentice and his best friend. The battle quickly rallied in favor of Kanade, who again tried to go after Tsubasa, Kirika knowing that he would not be able to intervene in time, was dedicated to supplant his master in the role of stabilizer. Although of course, this was a momentary form because the Kazanari quickly returned to Kanade direct to the center. Kirika acted quickly again, his small body favored him at that moment, hooked his arm to Kanade's torso hitting it and turned him leaving him very close to the edge. The inertia made him turn again with his teacher and smile confidently, thing that cost him as the Amou managed to recover hardly, ready to exchange roles with the blond, but Tsubasa was faster and jumped from his place thus destabilizing Kanade who inevitably fell into the water, just like Tsubasa.

"I can't believe you did not even take me seriously," Kanade complained to Tsubasa, already wearing dry clothes in the dining room of his old rivals. Kirika in front of them could only laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry, but it helped you to learn not to underestimate my pupil." He mocked by reminding her how the little took in of the family, at only seventeen years of age, had given him a worthy battle. And it also served to make Kirika see his mistakes. He stared at the green-eyed boy who was embarrassed, his little slip caused Tsubasa to end equally in the water, in a war did not doubt that one(if not the two of them) will be already dead.

"I'm sorry"

"The point is to learn, Kirika," Kanade replied more friendlily, giving Tsubasa a light blow on his shoulder. "And you owe me a more serious fight."

"Then it will be. We have a lot of free time." Tsubasa shrugged, remarkably relaxed.

"I'm sorry to disagree with that, Tsubasa-san." An equally tall, brown-eyed man spoke to them from the dining room door.

"Ogawa-san?" "The three young men looked confused at the presence of the servant.

.

.

"How was it, I ended up in this mess?" Kirika complained, carrying a package on her back in which he carried her supplies of the long journey that awaited them.

"Because of Tsubasa, just like me" Kanade replied equally annoyed and under the same conditions. The alluded one stood before them with a sword wrapped in cloth in his right hand. To tell the truth, each one had a different weapon, since while Kanade used a naginata, Kirika wore a variation of the naginata that resembled more to a scythe.

"I'm innocent," Tsubasa defended, turning to both. "It's all my uncle's crazy ideas fault. I cannot yet conceive the idea he wants myself as the head of the Kazanari clan and must get me a wife by the New Year."

"In that sense I do not blame him, twenty-two years and still a virgin? That's not normal"

"Forgive me Romeo," He said mockingly, stopping in front of an inn. "We'll rest here."

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN
> 
> This story will be longer than Seduction and I don't mean the number of chapters, I mean the extension of them. Each chapter will gonna have 4k for each one at least and the updating will be biweekly instead weekly like I did before. This is an exception 'cause I have the next chapter already written, but for now... two-week agony...
> 
> This fic is based in the adaptation of the adaptation of the adaptation of the adaptation of a Chinese legend, I hope you find out which one is in certain point, but I'll keep the mystery for now.
> 
> That's all... I'm going to sleep but not before wishing you a good night.
> 
> TN
> 
> Instead Alondra Scarlett, I don't have next chapter translated so be aware of me. I shouldn't be here but I felt someway motivated and I started this, I really love how everything's going in the original story so I wanted to share it with you the soonest possible. I'll try to be constant with the updates but I promise nothing.
> 
> If you're curious about the FanArt in the cover image, it had been draw by Scarlett-san.
> 
> See you next time.
> 
> Greetings, RandomTranslations.


End file.
